Amigas
by Angel Of Suburvian
Summary: Hinata Sakura Ino y Tenten son las mejores amigas, y comparten momentos importantes como tales... Sin embargo Hinata se siente traicionada y decide tomar cartas en el asunto...


**¡Hola a todos! Se que algunos deben estar esperando la continuación de "Dulce sabor a Sangre" y es por eso que me disculpo de todo corazón, he tenido inconvenientes…**

**No obstante aquí les dejo un Oneshot un poco "dramático", y que tal vez mas de uno se sentirá, en cierto modo identificado.**

**Sin más preámbulos, Naruto no me pertenece, el es obra de Kishimoto-sensei… quien de seguro quiere acabar con mi Itachi TT.**

**Debo agradecer de todo corazón a Ara-chan, ya que ella me ayudo con las correcciones y me dio unos cuantos consejos muy útiles, ¡Domou!**

**--**

"**Amigas"**

_--Entonces, ¿Es un trato? _

_--¿Prometen lealtad?_

_--Es básico _

_--Acepto. – estrecharon sus manos _

_--Por favor, sea puntual, señorita Hyuuga. Al líder no le gustan los retrasos _

_--Ahí estaré _

--

**--¡¡¡Ya regresó!!! **

Esa frase retumbaba en su cabeza como eco. Una esperanza.

--¡Escuchen todos, Uzumaki Naruto ya volvió!

Lo sabía. Algo dentro de ella le decía que él había regresado. Lo supo cuando vio asomarse el primer rayo de luz por su ventana. Ese día seria especial.

--¿Escucharon eso? Naruto regresó. ¡Qué alegría! ¿No es así? – dijo una esbelta rubia que se acercaba a un grupo de chicas.

--Sí, Konohamaru nos lo acaba de comunicar a todos de una manera muy peculiar. – dijo una castaña dominadora de armas.

--¿Qué te parece la noticia, Hinata-chan? – dijo maliciosamente la rubia. – Deberías estar contenta.

--Si. De hecho estoy muy feliz de que Naruto-kun haya regresado. – dijo con un profundo carmín en las mejillas la chica mencionada.

-- Pues si que se te nota – dijo la chica castaña con una amplia sonrisa – nada más mírate las mejillas.

--¿Cuánto más tardará Sakura? – Se preguntó la rubia Yamanaka. – ¿Creen que se moleste si nos adelantamos?

--No lo creo, además, creo que llegará un poco tarde. – dijo la castaña.

--Es cierto. Hoy le tocaba el turno de la mañana en el hospital. – dijo tímidamente la Hyuga.

--Bueno, entonces nos vamos. – dijo la Yamanaka.

En un pequeño local en el centro de Konoha, se encontraba un grupo de chicas; unas conocidas kunoichi, de no más de 17 años, las cuales, por lo que se podía ver, tenían pautada una reunión en el tan conocido Ichiraku, especialmente porque uno de sus jóvenes ninja hiperactivo y cabeza hueca era su fan numero uno, Ramen.

El día era soleado, sin llegar a ser caluroso, cosa que en su interior agradeció la joven heredera Hyuuga. Ese día había decidido cambiar su típica sudadera beige por una un poco más larga, de color lila y blanco.

Se había dejado crecer el cabello. Al principio fue un descuido que se tornó en su actual melena. No, ella no se lo había dejado crecer por cuenta propia, es sólo que los entrenamientos… pocas veces tenia tiempo para "ella". Y tras tal descubrimiento, tan solo se ocupó de cortar su flequillo que en ocasiones se le metía en los ojos.

--Hinata-chan, despierta. Estás como ida. – dijo la despampanante rubia.

--Parece que la noticia le afecto un poco. – dijo Tenten riendo para sus adentros.

Hinata se sonrojó.

¿Acaso tanto se notaba?

--¡Ohayo Gozaimasu, chicas! – dijo una pelirosa que apareció en el local. – disculpen por la tardanza pero es que Naruto…

Naruto… ¿Naruto-kun?

--Hinata, ¿estás bien? - preguntó Sakura. – ¿No tendrás fiebre? Estás un poco roja.

--No, Sakura-san, es sólo que…- no lo digas. - disculpa, ¿Qué decías?

--Ah. Estaba diciendo que me tardé porque Naruto se empeñó en venir conmigo. – rió un poco – pero lo perdí, soy más ingeniosa que ese cabeza hueca.

--No le digas así a Naruto-kun - trató de defenderlo Hinata – es sólo que… -

Ligero silencio.

--Bien chicas, ¿Qué van a ordenar? – pregunto Ayame, la hija del dueño del Ichiraku.

--¡Yo quiero un Ramen Especial! – dijo Tenten. – Hoy tengo mucho apetito, Gai-sensei nos entrenó mucho…

--Yo quiero un ramen mediano. – Dijo Ino – es necesario mantener la línea, chicas…

--¡Yo quiero un ramen con extra de cerdo! – Dijo Sakura – Esto es algo que pediría Naruto… - dijo sonriendo para sí

--Pues…- pensó un poco – yo quiero un ramen normal por favor – dijo sonriendo.

--¡Enseguida!-

No sé como, ni cuando, ni donde.

Sólo sé que de un momento a otro las cuatro kunoichi más populares de Konoha se habían vuelto amigas, Ino y Sakura siempre lo fueron, a pesar de sus incontables disputas por el amor del menor de los Uchiha, aunque en la actualidad, "algunas" lo consideran como juego de "niñas".

Tenten siempre fue considerada, la más simpática de las chicas, siempre sonreía y sabía dar buenos consejos; Hinata fue mas recatada, sumisa e inocente. Ellas, junto al par explosivo vaya que fueron noticia.

**Pero, ¿Acaso había reglas para la amistad?**

No

Y en la adolescencia menos.

No obstante, ¿Había reglas para el amor… entre amigas?

Hubiese querido jamás saberlo…

--Qué bueno que viniste, Hinata. - dijo una chica oculta entre las sombras.

--Jamás le faltaría a una amiga – dijo Hinata sonriendo.

--Pues, eso mismo quisiera saber… - susurró la chica.

--Sakura, onegai, sal de ahí – dijo Hinata parada frente a la sombra.

--Lo siento, no pude evitarlo…- rió con un deje de superioridad.

Un momento de silencio.

La luna era la única que hacia acto de presencia entre las kunoichi. Las estrellas, solo otras espectadoras silenciosas.

--¿Para qué me citaste aquí, Sakura-san? – preguntó la Hyuuga.

--¿No es obvio, Hinata? – Dijo Sakura – Mira tu bolso…

--Sí, lo sé… pero no cambies el tema – pidió la morena – ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

--Bien, seré clara – dijo- Naruto y yo siempre hemos sido un equipo…

-…- Hinata enmudeció. ¿Que podría decir ante tal…"declaración"?

--… y tras la partida de Sasuke, podría decirse que nuestra amistad "creció"… - dijo la pelirosa.

--¿El punto es…? – preguntó Hinata

--¿Aun "gustas" de Naruto? – pregunto directa, haciendo hincapié en el "Gustas"

--… - pensó un momento – No.- mintió.

--Entonces no te hará mal saber que él y yo ahora estamos saliendo, ¿no?

--Sakura…- suspiró- yo no soy capaz de quitarte a Naruto-kun, yo sólo lo admiro – que gran mentira –

--Bien, sólo quería que lo supieras.

--Sakura… -respiró hondo – Ino y Tenten… ¿Ya lo saben?

--Si. –

--¿Desde cuando?

--Sólo digamos que mucho antes que tu…-

--Gracias…sólo me bastaba eso.

Hinata recogió su bolso que yacía en el piso. Sí, ella ya sabia que algo como eso pasaría. Siempre lo tuvo presente. Tarde o temprano Sakura terminaría encariñándose con su compañero de equipo. El único que le quedaba. Dándole así, una oportunidad a Naruto aun a cuesta de los sentimientos de Hinata. Tenten e Ino lo sabían. Y lo que es peor aun, le creaban falsas esperanzas a la morena con el rubio.

Mal hecho.

Hinata había tomado la iniciativa de adelantarse a los acontecimientos. No. Ella no podría aguantar otro dolor u otro peso en su vida.

Sus amigas, en las que había confiado ciegamente, la habían traicionado, o al menos así lo sintió ella.

Ahora, ella tomaría cartas en el asunto…

--¿A donde vas? – preguntó la pelirosada a sus espaldas.

--A un lugar donde me prometieron lealtad… - respondió la morena.

--¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó burlona – ¿Acaso harás lo mismo que Sasuke-kun?

Una brisa fría se sintió en el ambiente.

--No. Te equivocas – respondió la morena apareciendo en las espaldas de la pelirosa – Yo jamás las traicionaría por una estúpida venganza…

--¿A que te refieres con eso? – Sakura bufó molesta. Pero un poco incomoda por la cercanía de la Hyuga.

--Que yo me marcho por otros motivos…Adiós Sakura.- dijo esto bloqueando los principales puntos de chakra - La próxima vez que nos veamos… ya no seré la misma Hinata…- susurro Hinata.

Dicho esto se marchó, dejando en el suelo a una Sakura sin fuerzas.

--

_--La estábamos esperando, señorita Hyuuga._

_--Lamento si me demoré – se disculpó- tenía que arreglar unos asuntos…-_

_--Comprendemos…- se acerca a Hinata – Aquí esta el anillo, cuídelo como si fuese su vida…- se lo entrega –_

_--Entiendo – se lo coloca mientras mira el Kanji que tiene grabado_

_--Y aquí esta la capa representativa de la organización – se la entrego – bienvenida al Akatsuki…-_

_--Arigato, Itachi-san…-_

"_Amigas…Durante mucho tiempo fui cegada por el dolor, no obstante, el dolor te hace mas fuerte, yo me aproveche de eso, pero entonces ustedes aparecieron, cambiaron mi vida, me hicieron feliz, me supieron aconsejar y me animaban las veces que fuesen necesarias, eso se lo agradezco, pero, la amistad va mucho mas allá de eso… en la amistad es necesario que exista la sinceridad y la lealtad, y me he dado cuenta que mientras estuve a su lado, viví en una mentira, fui siempre engañada, no se si es porque temían que volviera a mis años de oscuridad o era simplemente por lastima, solo se, que cualquiera de los dos motivos, me deja razones suficientes para ya no confiar, y ahora, tras su traición tengo una nueva oportunidad de crecer y superarme, estas personas me dieron una oportunidad, juraron lealtad mientras viva, ya que cuando acabe con mi objetivo, ellos se quedaran con mis ojos, y no solo tendrán los 9 bijou, sino también los 3 gekke genkai oculares mas fuertes del planeta…"_

**--**

**Bueno eso es todo, ¿que les pareció? ¿Creen que Hinata hizo demasiado escándalo?**

**Quiero reviews con sus opiniones chicos, como ya saben, me hacen crecer como escritora.**

**De ante mano muchas gracias a todos.**

**¡Publicare el capitulo de Dulce sabor a sangre la esta semana sin falta!**


End file.
